


Oath

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cape Caem (Final Fantasy XV), Crossover, Established Relationship, FFXV x KH, Final Fantasy XV x Kingdom Hearts, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Promptis - Freeform, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: An evening spent on the Cape Caem lighthouse becomes the right moment for Noctis and Prompto to exchange a promise and something else under the light of the lanterns and the sound of the sea.





	Oath

It was a mild and limpid evening at Cape Caem, so quiet that Noctis and Prompto had decided to take two deckchairs, blankets, cushions and several lanterns to climb to the top of the lighthouse and spend the night there with Riku.

  
When they finally reach the top, Noctis and Prompto began to sort out the stuff, while Riku exclaimed: - You see so many stars and the scent of the sea comes up here! -.

  
A light breeze of sea lifted and Noctis took a light blanket and said: - Riku, come and cover yourself!  It's a mild evening, but I do not want to risk you getting sick. "

  
The boy snorted: "All right, Daddy!"  He ran to Noctis, who wrapped him in a light blanket.

  
Riku exclaimed as he sat on a deck chair: - You also hear the sound of the waves from here! -.  He laughed, satisfied with that sight, and added firmly: "I'll stay awake to see the sunrise from here!"

  
Prompto asked jokingly: "Are you really able to stay awake all this time?"

  
Riku answered firmly: "We are going to see the dawn!"

  
Half an hour passed and Riku fell asleep in a deep sleep and Prompto giggling: - He fell asleep immediately and had to stay awake to watch the sunrise.-.

  
Noctis said as he placed his son's pillow and blanket: "It was a long and tiring day for him."  I kiss Riku's temple before getting up and going towards the lighthouse railing.

  
Prompto followed his boyfriend who was leaning on the railing and near one of the lanterns.  The photographer observed Noctis's illuminated face of the faint light of the candle and found it even more beautiful.

  
Noctis murmured in a soft voice: - Prompto, approach ... come to me -.

  
Prompto felt his heart lose a beat hearing that plea and he advanced towards Noctis in silence so as not to break the magic that enveloped the lighthouse that night.

  
Noctis embraced Prompto and then kissed him with love and several times on his lips and Prompto returned every single kiss.

  
Noctis whispers hoarsely on Noctis' lips: - I love you Prompto ... -.  He kissed him once more on his lips with enthusiasm and love.

  
Prompto asked: - Even if I am a disaster and I have so many faults? -.

  
Noctis took both of Prompto's hands and said: "I do not care about your faults because you are perfect for me as you are and in all the nuances you have for me.  You are my best friend, confidant and my boyfriend.  And you're also the extraordinary father of Riku, but ... -.

  
: - But? -.  Asked Prompto, confused and at the same time afraid of the serious tone of Noctis.

  
Noctis murmured in a hoarse voice and approaching Prompto's face: - Close your eyes ... and I'll tell you ... -.  And I kiss him gently on the lips.  
That kiss dissolved the fears of Prompto he was feeling at that moment and trusting the prince he closed his eyes.

 

Prompto heard Noctis peel off his lips and take his left hand and then feel something cold and metallic on one of his fingers and again Noctis's lips settle on that hand this time.

  
Noctis murmured in a trembling, nervous voice: "He opened his eyes and looked at your hand ..."

  
Prompto opened his eyes and immediately turned his gaze to his left hand, finding a ring on his ring finger.

  
The incredulous and confused boy looked up at Noctis who explained as he took and held his left hand: - But ... I want you to be my husband too.  Once this whole story is over and we'll be back home.  No real ceremonies, flowers or festivities if you do not want them.  Only the two of us who before an altar exchange our oath of eternal love are enough for me.  -.

  
Prompto looked at the ring on the left ring finger and then Noctis and began to tremble and then cry.  He could not believe that something so beautiful was happening to him.

  
Noctis asked with a worried tone: "Prom ... are you all right?"  He also took Prompto's right hand and asked in a sad voice: "You do not want to ...".

  
Prompto began to speak softly and softly: "You are like the sun to me because you have brought light into my gray and dark existence.  You are my shield because you protected me from the cruelty that the world throws at me every day.  You're a warm blanket that can protect me and warm me up with your love.  I love you and I want to stay by your side forever.  And I do not want it to be a simple promise, but a real oath of eternal love and for this I want to marry you. "

  
Noctis hugged the blond tight and murmured in the ear: - I'm so happy ... -.  He began to rock it gently.

  
Prompto exclaimed as he clung to Noctis: - It seems like a dream ... please kiss me ... one ... two ... three ... until I'm sure that all this is real.  He looked incredulously at the ring on his finger.

  
Noctis detached himself from Prompto and, taking his face in his hands, murmured in a gentle tone: "I will immediately make your request."  He began to fill Prompto's lips with quick kisses.

  
After a long series of kisses, Prompto captured Prompto's lips in a long and passionate kiss and when they finally broke away, he whispered in a short breath: "I really think this is the reality."  And he smiled at his boyfriend.

  
Noctis commented jokingly: "You fool!"  Both burst out laughing, while the happin ess they felt at that moment helped him forget all the problems they had found along their way.

  
Once again the two boys hugged and began to dance for happiness, until Riku's voice caught their attention: - Daddy Prompto said yes? -.  
Prompto raised his hand to show the ring to Riku and exclaimed: - I said yes! -.  He welcomed Riku in his arms and raised him in the air to celebrate the news.

  
Riku asked happily: - When will you marry Daddy Noctis? -.

Noctis messed up his son's hair and answered as he turned his gaze towards the sea: - Once everything is over and we will return to Insomnia.-.

He paused and hugged both Prompto and Riku and continued: "And we will rebuild but city together with our happiness as a family that will never again have to hide because of laws or because of fake peace treaties. And this is my promise as a future king.-. A new breeze from the sea hit the boy's face.

  
Prompto hugged Noctis and said, "And we'll be by your side to help you."

  
Riku exclaimed as he too clung to his father Noctis: "We will be by your side!"

  
Noctis took his son Riku in his arms and kissed Prompto on his lips and murmured: "Let's build our future with the colors of dawn." He looked at the ring he had put on Prompto's finger and renewed his oath of love to him with that promise.


End file.
